Flower Trapped in Darkness
by bassethound1021
Summary: Amu, kind and graceful, is the Goddess of Spring. Living happily with her mom at Earth, everything is perfect. However, when Amu was gazing at the flowers outside, the ground split open and swallow her. She's kidnapped! Will she escape? Forced to live with two daunting Gods, she can't help but feel attracted to them. Who will she pick? Will love blossom or wither?
1. Early Present

**Hello everyone! This story is based on the story/myth of ****Persephone and Hades, but it will be a little different. I hope you like it!**

**Amu- Persephone, Goddess of** **Spring**

**Amu's mom- Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture**

**So all god/goddess have 2 names. They only use their Greek name if they are speaking formally.**

* * *

Amu POV

"Can we have a picnic at the lake for lunch," I asked my mom sweetly. "Today, a lot of flowers have bloomed. It will be a very beautiful sight."

"Of course," she said. "It's almost lunch time anyway, let me prepare the food."

_"Yay! I need go change my clothes." _ I went upstairs to my room.

My mom and I live at Earth, instead of Mount Olympus, because we want to live in a place where life grows. Zeus grant us permission to live at the mortal world but with conditions. We always have to be in our human forms, and live in the countryside where there isn't any humans close by here. It's ok to have contact with humans, just not a lot.

_"Hm, this time I'll wear a dress, but which one?" _ I have a light pink dress with thin straps or a long yellow strapless dress. I decided to go with the pink one. After I put it on, I went to the mirror next to my bed to look at myself. I let my shoulder- length pink hair loose. I don't know why I have pink hair, but at least it compliments my dress. I put on yellow gemstone earrings to bring out my eyes. _"I'm ready." _

I went downstairs and saw my mom put our food in a large basket. She glanced up at me and said, "Let's go. I'm done."

I offered to hold the basket for her, but she said, "It's ok. It's not that heavy."

We headed outside. The lush, vivid grass felt soft under my feet. A variety of beautiful flowers and healthy plants welcome us. _"This is pure bliss, just seeing all this life around me." _

I looked at my mom. She is smiling and murmuring some peculiar things.

My mom can talk to plants, as well as control them. I can read their emotions and control them a little. My mom said that once I am older and more powerful, I can also talk to plants and control them better.

My mom and I grew these vegetation. When we first arrived here, there was only vast, arid land. It took time and sweat, but it was worth it.

After walking for a couple morel minutes, we arrived at the lake. The lake is colossal and has ducks and geese, and a lot of wildlife also live near this lake. Mom pulled out a towel to sit on, and I helped her. Then, we both sat down and she got out our food. There was sandwiches, drinks, and snacks.

My mom and I started eating, while looking at the breathtaking scenery. We also chatted a little, talking about plants, news (mortal and Gods), and what to do for vacation.

"I know this is early, but here." Mom gave me a pink square box that said, "Happy 16th Birthday Amu!"

Smiling, I opened the box slowly. It's a pink rose necklace, but what's special is that the rose is… alive. Instead of a chain to hold the rose, there is a white ribbon.

"It's very beautiful, Mom. Thank you," I said, gazing in awe at the necklace.

"You're welcome. I put a spell to preserve the rose. This rose is very unique," she said, pleased that I like it.

I put the rose necklace on and smiled. "I love it." I gave my mom a hug.

(short time skip~)

"I'm going to look at the flowers," I said, getting up.

"Ok, just don't go too far."

I nodded, and walked to the field of flowers. I crouched down to look at the flowers closely. I saw tulips, lilies, Colorado Columbine, Blue Bells, Bleeding Hearts, and more.

Suddenly, the ground shook. I can feel the flowers fear and my fear colliding. My mom screamed my name, running toward me with a desperate and fearful expression.

Then, right below me, the ground split open.

As I was falling, I reached out my arms, trying to grasp my mom's hand, but the ground closed right before my eyes.

I was too shocked to do to anything. I could only think of my mom, terrified.

Then, Darkness devoured me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you are not familiar to this Greek myth, you can search online. Type: ****Persephone and Hades Myth. And please review! I would love to know what you think.**


	2. The Kidnapper

**Hello! I put a lot of thought in this chapter about Hades, because I don't know who to pick: Ikuto or Tadase. And either way, it will be an Amuto story.**

**However, in the myth Hades, somehow, gets together with Persephone, so Ikuto will be Hades. This will be hard for me, for I'm not 100% sure if I can make Amu love Ikuto, since he deliberately kidnapped her, but I will try my best. To be honest though my original plan was Tadase to be Hades and Ikuto, Thanatos.**

**Ok, I'm sorry if I confused you! .**

***If you want to read my original version with Ikuto- Thanatos and Tadase- Hades, please comment/review to let me know! If I get many requests, I will do it!***

**Thanks for those of you who followed, favorite, and especially reviewed. The feedback (good and bad) gives me motivation.**

**Amu- Persephone, Goddess of Spring**

**Ikuto- Hades, God of the Underworld**

**Amu's mom- Demeter, goddess of Agriculture**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Save me_

_I'm falling,_

_In infinite oblivion._

_Will somebody notice me?_

_Save me?_

_I close my eyes._

_I wish someone can catch me,_

_to reach out their hand for me to take,_

_But it's too late._

(The poem is mine. I own it. If you want to use it, please ask and give credit)

My eyes fluttered open, and I stared at the black ceiling. _"A dream?" _

I'm on a comfortable leather couch with a black blanket draped over me. Looking around, I see the usual stuff that all houses have such as a kitchen, furniture, and T.V, but it's definitely not my warm, cheerful house. This house, or should I say mansion, is very high class, clean, and vast.

_"Not a dream."_

I recalled what happened. The ground opening, me falling, and my terrified mom. I wonder how she is doing. I miss her like crazy. My mom and I have a strong bond, and we are usually together all the time.

What if I never see her again? I touched my necklace and felt the rose's sadness and fear.

I should be panicking or crying, but I'm not.

For some reason I just want to sleep. Unfortunately, now isn't the time to be sleeping.

I need to escape.

"Good, you're awake," said a smooth, manly voice.

I sat up and saw a man who is maybe a couple years older than me with blue hair and captivating blue eyes standing near a door, carrying a tray covered with delicious, mouth-watering food. He is wearing black jeans and a plain gray shirt with a black leather jacket. He seems like a hot model normal teenager, but I know he is anything but that. In fact, he seems a bit familiar.

"I'm Hades, God of the Underworld," he said, as if he was reading my mind.

Oh. Now I remember him. I've seen Hades at parties surrounded by nymphs. I don't know him well, but my friends have told me that he's callous, disgusting, and cruel.

"Why am I here? I want to go home," I demand.

I see amusement flicker in his eyes while smirking.

"Here," he said, ignoring my question. He stride toward me gracefully and placed the tray on a table next to me. "You have been sleeping for two days."

Great. Two days I was unconscious.

But this is weird. I thought I would be in a dungeon with little or no food.

Maybe he has an alternate plan.

My stomach growled loudly. This time I could feel Hades' smirk. Ugh.

I studied the food carefully incase he poisoned them; he didn't. There was tomato pasta, a small salad, orange juice, and some pomegranate seeds. This was actually very considerate of him- the tempting food and exquisite room. It's hard to believe that I've been kidnapped.

If he thinks that bribing me with this luxury will keep me here, he's wrong.

I stood up and ran as fast as I can away from Hades. I would have used my powers on him, but I'm too tired. I thought he would chase me, but he didn't. Instead, he chuckled and said, "You're mine now, my pink flower. You can never hide from me."

~(T_T)~

Fear keeps taunting my name.

I ran past the halls, trying to find an exit.

Doors blurred past my eyes, confusing me.

Hours passed, and I'm still looking desperately.

I'm panting with fatigue, and sweat is rolling down my forehead.

Then I saw a huge door and ran toward it._ "Maybe this is the exit."_ I turned the knob and the door opened. Relief congratulated me, but it quickly shattered into despair. Fear has caught me.

Hades stood in front of me with a smug smirk.

My legs feel shaky, and then I lost it. I fell backwards and closed my eyes. I felt Hades catching me swiftly from behind. He put his arms around me tightly. I would thrash, scream, kick, bite, and punch to get out of his grasp, but all my energy is gone.

Then slumber took my hand and leaded me into another world.

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys! Please review. I would love to know what you think about this chapter.**


	3. Red Rubies

**I am very sorry that I haven't update in a while. I have been lazy and busy (school).**

**I'm also sorry that this chapter is short... but**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm lost in darkness. _

_I feel so lonely and scared. _

_I don't know where I'm going._

_Then, far away, I see a woman with long brown hair wearing a black goddess dress, and she's facing me with sad honey colored eyes._

_My mom._

_Happiness washes over me with relief._

_"Mom," I yelled, running toward her. For every step I took toward her, she was father away from me._

_I stopped running, confused. "Isn't she glad to see me? Why does she look so sad," I thought. _

_After a heartbeat passed, my mom said, "Why didn't you come back sooner? Do you have any idea how long I've waited? How lonely I have been? How long I hoped?" She laughed a melancholy laugh, and tears continuously slide down her cheek like pouring rain._

_It breaks my heart to see her like this. My mom usually never cries._

_"But, I'm here now," I said, trying to think positive._

_"Oh, Amu, but you're too late."_

I woke up with a jolt.

I'm sweating and breathing heavily.

_"It's only a dream_," I remind myself.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

I'm in a black king size bed, but the wallpaper and some of the furniture is light pink. It's a cute feminine room. I got out of bed and headed toward the door. Thankfully it wasn't locked, but I don't plan to escape. To be frank, even if I tried, _he_ will catch me. Ugh.

I opened the door and closed it quietly. I explored- opening doors (though some were locked), walked around, looked at things.

This place is huge.

Then, I saw a boy with golden blonde hair.

His complexion is so fair, and he's wearing normal teen clothes- jeans with a red shirt.

He's staring at me with those striking ruby eyes.

He looks like prince.

I stared at him in awe.

When he walked toward me, I can feel my heart beating faster, and my face feeling hotter.

He warmly smiled at me. Then, with a melodic voice he said, "Hi, my name is Tease."

He raised his hand for me to take.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I would love to know what you think! ^_~**


End file.
